1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of golf training devices and, more particularly, to a golf training device for setting and maintaining proper arm positioning throughout a full golf swing.
2. Related Art
Proper grip, stance, and alignment are critical to setting up a proper golf swing. In addition, minor variations in the dynamics of a golfer's swing can have pronounced effects on the path and distance travelled by the ball. For a proper swing, it is important that proper body positioning and arm positioning be maintained through the full golf swing.
It is desirable to have a training aid which can teach proper arm positioning during set up and throughout a full swing. A variety of golf training aids are known. However, none teaches proper arm positioning throughout the full swing. For example, many putting and chipping training aids are known. Generally, these devices secure the wrists of a golfer together to teach the straight-armed pendulum like motion required for a chip or a put. U.S. Pat. No. 5,259,621 to Keefer discloses such a device. In addition to restraining the golfer's arms, the Keefer device also attaches to the golf club.
Putting/chipping training devices such as that disclosed by Keefer suitably restrain a golfer's arms for putting or chipping. However, the straight-arm position of a chip or a put is not suitable for a full swing.
Other training devices are also known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,595,583 to Oppenheimer discloses a complex golf swing training device into which a club and a golfer are placed. The machine connects to the golfer and the club by means, for example, of a series of cables and pulleys to restrict various movements during the golf swing.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,058,852 to Aragona discloses a shirt with hook and loop fasteners in the upper chest and arm area for holding the golfer's arm in a fixed position relative to the chest. This device does not restrict movement of the forearms and appears to restrict a full golf swing.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,861,688 to Butler discloses a device for providing feedback to the golfer regarding the relative position of portions of her body. This device, however, provides no restriction on a golfer's arm or body positioning.
David Ledbetter's "SwingLink" device, commercially available through advertisements in golfing magazines and in most golfing shops, is a strap which the golfer places around her shoulders and upper arms. The device appears to be intended to restrict certain arm movements to teach proper arm positioning during golf swing. However, the device provides no restriction on the forearms, which may be rotated or separated to the detriment of the golf swing. In addition, the SwingLink device limits the golf swing to approximately a three-quarter swing.
What is needed is a training device which can be used for a full golf swing. Such a device should restrain arm position so that only a proper swing can be executed so that the golfer may be taught muscle memory so that he may eventually execute the swing without the training device and thus improve her golf game.